gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Parax.
Shade would prefer to be called "Shade" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Note to self: Archive talk page every 6th of each month. Hey Were probably gonna start the TGT movie in an hour. Heres The Script Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) HERMIT!!!!! Whats wrong with YOUR template? I thought wiki changed something but it must be something wrong on this wiki so fix it, maybe its some sort of css that your lacking or too much something. FIX. GO. DO. Template:USERNAME Edgar Wildrat Not sig Template not sig O_O. I'm talking about the Username template not working Lies! followed It was the demotion Skull blog and I'm not angry he took it away but he went against his word that he said he would follow which I don't think is right! RE: RE: Demotion Ok let's just drop it before this turns into a fight we don't need to top off this Shadow business with a petty fight Page Deletion Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Outdated_empty_blog needs to be deleted its out-dated plus its empty ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Then... Then change it to his blog xD! ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Request Can I make a page called The POTCO Hall Of InFamy? '''As a little thing torward our HOF? The Best in the World Thanks! :) The Best in the World Help! When should i end this vote? LeClerc Sharpe Make it! make a community vote thingy that someone who wants to unban someone must have 50 edits and up do it or i will :P LeClerc Sharpe I'm coming. 14:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Pht. WWTE 'Ello There Shade! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of the new World Wide Trading Empire! What is it? You may ask. Well, the WWTE is an organization that helps countries World Wide. In this group, there are no enemies, only allies. No fights, just agreements. We help one another, and we make sure one another's country will prosper. I am here to offer you a position at the WWTE. Here are some things you can be: *If you are King / Queen of a country, you can add your country to the list of countries that are involved with the Trading Empire. *Aren't a King or Queen? No problem! We also offer ranks to help control trade. See the page for a list of available jobs. *Like the sea? You can add your ship as one of the trade ships! Please provide a picture and description. Please consider this offer! 15:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Great! Please look at the page and see what you want to be, you can then add yourself. Please if you are adding a ship, add a picture and description, if you are adding yourself, please add a picture and copy and paste your rank from the Jobs Available section. Thanks, 15:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shade, I sent this message to you and Kat because I need you guys to vote on something. You too are shop managers, would you like to make your own shops? I thought that might be cool, you can add your own description to it and such. After all, you are managing it. Leave me a message here with your vote. Thanks! 16:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, And like I said to Kat, you guys may have to make more than one shop. I need a shop on every island, or at least every main island, but every island would be great. This actually is an advantage for you because it gives you a higher rank. 16:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You can talk to Kat. But here are the things I need. *A stop on every island *Picture/s of the shop. *Description of each shop *Each shop must involve the trading empire. *Most shops must involve trade. 17:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Please look... please look again on my rule request :P btw can u change my status on my user page to offline ty! are you allowed to just delete my pages?? Signature Can you help me make a cool signature for myself? Epic Song and Music Vid thumb|300px|rightEpic and hilarous xD listennnn please? can mesa please have the page Conqueror bc it was edited by the creator June 29 2010 and hasn't edited since it only contains one sentence so please :D? Gonna post I'm going to post it to Youtube soon. My channel is Masteryodaman111. I'm sorry for the delay, my power was out! We keep having storms knock out our power and internet. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 14:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Shade can you do Something about that William Guy. He just came onto the Wiki and started randomly declaring war Which! Violates the Roleplay rules. 21:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Last time I checked I have done Nothing IN GAME that has to do with Denmark. There is not guild or anything. So they are Just Roleplaying by declaring war Since they cannot fight us in game 21:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ASOTL Hey Hermit Look at Advanced Ship of the Line because you own 1 of the very few. Could you please name your ship, write a background/history and short description for it under the ASOTLs section (please remember to stick to the history of The Mystery of The Stolen Design for your ship's history and not to be an overkill) and can you get a picture if possible? Thanks! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus visit here .Benjamin Macmorgan • . Draft a requeest for a rule that all candidates of deletion need a community vote. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Promotions and Demotions http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions_and_Promotions voted ended on friday i forgot about it till now and please put it in da rules since there is alot of supports :D so mesa thinks its approved :D Voting: Community Assistance Team ( CAT SQUAD ) Ahoy Shade! I would like your input here. Thanks! .Benjamin Macmorgan • . how was i doing that o_o Kung John Macleve högt på Av Sverige Translation ''King John Macbatten of '' 19:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Johnny Macster Sure I'll have the picture ready hopefully by tomorrow afternoon when I get home from school. --Jeremiah Stormwash 22:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Image Here it is. I found time to squeeze in while I was doing homework. To my fortune, both are done! Enjoy, I didn't do a good job with the patches, but the face and hand look pretty beast. --Jeremiah Stormwash 22:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to continue this until we see proper results. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],''' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] As long as I continue my kind attitude, she can't ban me. That's why she's upset. She reminds me of King John Lionheart. [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Ban?? I heard nicky ban you for editing her talk page ( kinda pointless ) but your comments are never attacking others and stuff like that. XD i'm sorry about the unformal message Mr. Tom Tom Ban Tama made a blog and i could feel the how should i say um scared kinda voice you know when she said this isn't the right place to dicusse it. a whole bunch of people disagree. Mr. Tom Tom The Lost Relic Would the Godhermit like to be portrayed in The Lost Relic? I was thinking your character could kill some Paradox troopers ( the Paradox would be a gang of spainards in the series ) .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Epic Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiE_ukeNNEE&feature=related Enough I've had enough. Your only ignoring me because you know I'm right and are too much of a know-it-all to admit it. Nicky banned you for editing her talk page. There is no rule against users clearing their own talk pages, unless they're trying to remove a strike. When you try to enforce a rule that is non-existant on that wiki, and the creator (NickyLinnea) has made it clear she does not agree with it, you are thereby subject to the punishment of her choice. You don't seem to understand it's the admin's judgement. I know you disagree with the ban, but Wikia will never demote the creator of a wiki. Just give up now and save yourself a failure. ~John Breasly/Agnitowreck14 Um, the point of my previous message was to ''stop the argument. Maybe if your young thirteen year-old mind could read the context and understand the message better.... anyways, I found a wiki you might like. http://multiverses.wikia.com, it's really cool, if you like futuristic stuff. ~Do I need to sign? xD Chat Not wikia chat, the other chat site... 21:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shade. Hi Shade, Can you.... Sign The Petition For The Old Body Types Here!